One Day
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Things have gotten so bad that he isn't sleeping well, so Mokuba makes Seto go see a therapist.


One Day

Yu-Gi-Oh

Seto Kaiba

Genre: Humor and Romance

One-Shot

Rated T

For: **Beyblader-Observations**

The thirty-story office building of Mrs. Hinkle was bustling with visitors and employees alike on this warm and sunny Friday morning.

"Hello, Tower de Triomphe, this is Sarah Hinkle speaking. How can I help you?" she said kindly as she answered the phone that sat on the big desk in front of her.

Mrs. Hinkle was a raven haired beauty in her thirties with a layered pixie cut. She was pale, tall, and thin. Everyone who worked for her guessed that she was someone who took very good care of herself, and they'd be right. Her wardrobe consisted of business casual and classy, but comfortable clothing. Everything she wore brought out the color of her warm and welcoming hazel eyes.

"An obsession? Yes, we can definitely help with that. We take appointments and walk-ins, so just come on by-" she paused to listen to what the young man on the other end was saying. "At 2:00 this afternoon? Yes, that'd be fine. Okay, see you then," she added. Once the call ended she hung up and leaned back in her computer chair.

Two o'clock came around and it was just after lunch at the office. Everyone from the janitor to the CEO was busy, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

While sifting through and organizing some papers, there was a soft knock at Mrs. Hinkle's door. Looking up from the stack in her hand she said, "Come in," and her secretary, Mrs. Katie English did.

"A young man is here to see you, Ma'am. A Mr. Seto Kaiba. He said his brother Mokuba Kaiba made the appointment with you this morning over-"

"You're taking too long, I'm coming in," barked a youthful man as he barged past the short and curvy, black haired woman, her clipboard pressing against her chest.

"Good afternoon," Mrs. Hinkle said, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Good afternoon, now, who's my therapist? I have a company to run, so I don't have all day," the brown haired man said, his blue eyes looking fiercely into hers while his lanky body leaned over the desk.

"As do I, Mr. Kaiba," she politely stated. "But, with every customer, manners come first. Now," she paused. "I would greatly appreciate it if you'd get off my desk," She stood up, her soft hands slamming on the wood before her. "so I can get back to running _my_ company," She yelled, standing tall and getting in his face. This made the Kaiba Corp CEO take a step back, a wide-eyed expression on his face, which both women found absolutely priceless. Mrs. Hinkle cleared her throat and said calmly,

"Your therapist is our newest member. She's on the fifth floor. Mrs. English will take you to her,"

"I certainly will, come on, sir." With that, the secretary led Kaiba out of the room and to the third room on the fifth floor.

"Here you are. Good luck," the woman said.

"Thanks," Kaiba said, looking at her. Apparently the CEO had gotten to him. After she left, Kaiba looked at the plate near the door again.

 _Miss. Kisara?_ he thought. Kaiba placed his slender hand on the plate and absentmindedly ran his fingers over it, stopping on the first five letters of her name.

 _Can she really help me?_ he thought again.

Kaiba opened the door to find a young, professionally dressed woman around his age- twenty- typing away at her computer. Probably entering data of some sort. A clipboard with many sheets of blank paper in it sat near her on the desk, along with a jar full of black ink pens and many other stacks of various papers that he figured needed to be put in the large file cabinet behind her. There was a lamp on it too.

There was also a window with the blinds pulled up, a plant on a stool beneath it, and along with the maroon carpet, there were a few throw rugs and some comfy chairs with a big sofa directly across from them. There were also Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling as a kind of border. The room felt warm and comfortable, almost like a living room in someone's house.

 _This is... nice,_ he thought.

"You can come in. I won't bite," the woman finally spoke. She quit typing and looked at him with a kind smile. One a lover would give to their longtime partner. Kaiba walked further in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch, and the woman got up with her clipboard and a pen to sit in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Mr.-" she started, but soon realized that she forgot to look at the roster in her emails this morning. Seto watched the color drain from her face and she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she let out. Though it was muffled, Kaiba could still understand her.

"First day?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of. I've only been here a week," she said, shyly peering at him through an opening she'd made with her fingers.

"If you worked for me you'd have been fired the moment I found out about this," he said.

"I know," she started, removing her hands and sitting down. "I knew I should've just stayed working at the factory,"

"No, that's not what I meant at all," Kaiba said, emotion overtaking him. What was wrong with him?

"Then, what did you mean?"

"I was trying to be funny," Kaiba admitted.

"You need to work on your sense of humor then,"

"I know,"

"My name is, Kisara. What's yours?" she asked.

"If you'd done your job right you'd know that now, wouldn't you,"

"Shut up,"

"That's not a very good come back,"

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Kisara spat. In the midst of their brief silence, a voice reached her ears.

"It's Kaiba. My name is, Seto Kaiba," he said, making her face go from annoyed to surprised.

For some reason, Kaiba couldn't really be mean or rude to the beauty before him. He found himself doing and saying things without realizing it and that was odd. Mr. "In Control All the Time" was no longer in control, of anything.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba-" she said with a warm smile.

"Call me, Seto,"

"Okay, Mr. Seto-"

"Just Seto,"

 _UGH!_ she thought, getting angry.

"Okay, Seto. Let's get started,"

"From the beginning?" It felt weird being called by his first name, only Mokuba did that.

"Yes, from the beginning,"

"You can lay down if you like, Seto. Go on, make yourself at home. It's easier to talk if you're relaxed," Kisara said.

"If I do that I'll fall asleep on you," he bluntly said. Kisara was shocked at that. Slender fingers were laced tightly together, revealing how on edge Kaiba truly was. With the click of Kisara's pen, the gruff and buff brunette began his tale.

"We were born to a rich, noble family. Our parents adored us and we loved them. They died tragically, and the remaining family members threw around their money like it was water. They didn't want us once it was gone, so we were cast aside and put into an orphanage. Though bullied, my brother and I remained hopeful that we'd find a family that wanted both of us. Sometime later we met a stern man. I beat him at chess and he adopted us both as per the deal, but I soon came to regret that win,"

"He abused you two?"

"No, just me. He knew not to touch Mokuba. Though that didn't stop him from trying,"

"How did he learn that lesson?" Seto shrugged.

"I broke his nose for shoving Mokuba into a desk. I don't regret it,"

"I can tell,"

"I had always wanted a Blue Eyes White Dragon card as a kid. Mokuba even drew me one to make me smile. However, when I discovered that dragon, the reality-like dreams began,"

"Dreams?" Seto nodded firmly.

"Visions of a girl, a young woman really. She's being beaten and sold time and time again to different people of different villages or towns in a sandy place. She yells for me repeatedly while she's being chased. Other times, she comforts and protects me. I've had visions of a man who looks like me holding her in his arms in front of a stone tablet with a dragon on it. Dreams of us walking through a palace. We're happy and the world is at peace. There are more, I'm sure of it, but so much has happened and blurs together that I can't remember them all,"

"I understand," Kisara finally said. Kaiba watched intently as she wrote some stuff down. She looked at him.

"I see. What else?" she asked, eyeing him over her clipboard.

"What else?"

"Yes, normally it's more than just dreams that tells of an obsession,"

"Well," Seto paused, his face heating up from embarrassment. "I have a few dragon-themed items,"

"Ah, what are they?"

"I have Duel Monsters cards, various curtains, bedsheets, blankets, pillows, cushions, giant statues, toys, a theme park, and-"

"And?" Seto dropped his head in shame.

"Underwear, and a few big dragon-shaped jets,"

"Oh my, that is a problem," She paused and wrote some more stuff down. "So, the reason you've been obsessed with this dragon since you were little, is because you saw freedom in it. More or less, a way out of the abuse you and your brother were enduring. And, at night you had dreams of- a girl?" Strands of snow white hair fell over her deep blue eyes. Seto gazed at her, watching her closely.

"Yes. A woman, that I can't seem to get out of my head, and it gets worse every year. It especially got bad when I met that pipsqueak Yugi and his odd friends,"

"And, you consider this a bad thing?"

A gentle hand tucked the stray hairs behind her ears, and a small smile caught her expressive eyes. A blush drew itself across her pale cheeks and the bridge of her dainty nose.

"I never said that," he finally said.

"... Seto," He wordlessly kissed her lips and a warmth enveloped the two. A bit later they locked eyes and Seto spoke, as if possessed by something strong and very ancient, but he wasn't. He was just finally starting to believe in those so-called, "fairy tales."

"Thank you for saving me _again_ , Kisara,"

"You're welcome, Seto." There was a pause before a voice said,

"We're going to clean out your house, _immediately_ ,"

"Yes. Understood, Ma'am,"

The End


End file.
